


Champagne is for parties

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Plot is an excuse to write fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Walnut discovers a secret relationship between two people, and asks for a special thing to keep it a secret.
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run), Roguefort Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

This was the 4th diamond stolen this month, and Walnut was determined to stop Roguefort once and for all before they decide to ruin december for the whole cookie kingdom. Yes, they only stole from the richests that barely cared about their goods and never actually hurt anyone but... That was still bad nonetheless and it was ruining HER December. At this time she should be trying to find a warm place to at least spend Christmas in a nice way, but here she was, on the 23th, shivering in the snow and reaching for Sparkling's bar to try to get more clues. She knew that if she at least got the diamond back she would get enough money to get herself a nice meal, and sparkling always knew a lot about rumors so the choice was pretty obvious. 

When Walnut knocked on the door, there was no response. She waited a little to knock again, but she still didn't get any answer. But the weird thing was ... There was still a light in the place. Walnut decided that she would get in anyways : now was not the time for Sparkling to act like he wasn't here. She opened the door and immediately hear that Sparkling was talking with someone. She looked around trying to see what was going on, and ended up hiding behind a table. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but as someone who was used to deal with criminals it was just her first reflex.

"Listen, you know I love you but ... You can't continue visit me in such hours."

"... But why ?"

That voice ... She recognised it from somewhere. 

"I'm too scared that you'll end up getting caught ... Or even worse ... You don't deserve to be put in danger just because you want to see me."

"But danger is something I face everyday ! If I get to spend more time with you, I can face anything."

"You don't understand ... I don't want you to put yourself in danger even more ! What if the police catches you ? What if they put you in prison for the rest of your life ?"

"The police is corrupted anyways. They should fear ME, the one who's going to destroy capitalism with bare two hands !"

"... You're too reckless."

"I know. But that's why you love me, don't you ?"

walnut couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted to know what was going on. She got up to see the scene only to discover Sparkling kissing someone. Oh no, not just someone : her eternal rival, roguefort. She just stood there for a while, not sure of how to react, until roguefort opened their eyes and gasped. Sparkling soon opened his eyes as well to see what was going on, and quickly understood the situation. Walnut was voiceless for a while, but finally ended up saying something after a long reflexion. 

"And here I was to get some clues about Roguefort. Looks like it was easier than I thought."

The two adults looked at each other with a visible distress on their face, and Sparkling finally spoke. 

"Walnut, this is ..."

"I heard to conversation too, you can't trick me. This is no mistakes and you knew who you were kissing. Now I can just call the police and-"

"Please, Walnut ! Listen, I know I shouldn't ask for any favor in this situation but ... I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone."

The little detective out her hand on her chin and asked with a little bit of curiosity. 

"Give me one reason not to."

"If you say anything, Roguefort will-"

"Calm down Sparkling. I will not do anything to the kid. No, instead I think we should make a deal."

The cookie took a large diamond out of their pocket with a huge smile and looked at the detective. 

"Here's the deal Walnut. I give you the diamond back with no fuss, and you promise to not call the police nor tell anyone about this."

The thief put the crystal in the little girl's hand and she immediately looked at it to check anything that might look suspicious. It was indeed the real diamond, and it seemed that there was nothing to trick her on it. Still ...

"I promise not to tell anyone but you owe me something else, the diamond won't be enough to repair all of your crimes !"

"Well ... I guess we don't have a choice. What do you want from us ? I don't think you're going to ask something that can't be realised, so just tell us, we'll see what we can do."

She stopped a little while and thought about it ... If she could ask for anything, what could they give to her that she would appreciate ? It took a while, but it ended up clicking. 

"I want to spend Christmas with you."

The two adults looked at each other in disbelief. 

"Okay okay. Let me repeat that. You want to spend Christmas. With us. With me, your rival, the one that you've been fighting this whole time, and their boyfriend."

"Mhmh. That's right."

"May I ask ... Why ?"

"I'm always all alone at Christmas. I don't have family to celebrate it with nor friends, and I'm usually pretty cold during that night because they won't let me stay in my office where I usually sleep. So I want to spend Christmas with people who actually have fun with it." 

Sparkling chuckled and smiled. He was pretty surprised by her wish too but ... He knew the little detective was going to ask something as cute as that. 

"Well I don't know about roguefort, but I sure am not against it. I'm just going to have you to promise me that you two won't fight during the time we spend together."

"Mmmmh I don't think you're in a position where you can ask for conditions, mister Sparkling."

"... Pretty please ? Christmas is one of the only nights of the year where I can take a break from worries and I simply wish for a calm night ... Plus, I'm sure you'll have a much better time if you didn't think about anything else than the festivities."

The detective looked at Roguefort with a grin, sighed and nodded. 

"Alright. It's a deal. Roguefort, will you agree to stay calm during Christmas ?"

"Oh I certainly won't cause trouble. What, do you expect me to go to my lover's house to steal something ?"

Sparkling rolled his eyes to the sky. 

"You know you're more than able to do it."

"Haha ... I guess you're right. But I would give it back nonetheless. Still ... It's a deal. I won't make a fuss if you don't."

Walnut smiled and shook her rival's hand before looking back at the door which got her into the bar. 

"I was ... Going to ask Sparkling a few questions about Roguefort but I guess it's going to be a little awkward now ..."

"What ? Are you going to ask me if I know them on a personal level ? What a weird question, I don't know where you got that."

The detective chuckled and waved goodbye to the couple before going back in the snow. It certainly was going to be an interesting Christmas... At least she wouldn't be cold that year. That was better than what she thought she would get.


	2. Chapter 2

The night where she came, she was already squeaking while walking towards the house she was going to spend the night at. She was going to celebrate Christmas ! Like any other kid ! And get a good meal and be warm and ... Okay, she probably wouldn't get gifts. But who cares ? She was happy nonetheless. 

She became just a little more hesitant when walking towards Sparkling's house. Maybe this was a bad idea ..? She probably wouldn't be welcome in this place. What if it was just a trap ..? 

She looked once again at the address. 63 golden cheese avenue. That was it. She took a big breath and knocked on the door, nor really sure what to expect. It was quickly opened by a familiar figure. Roguefort. 

"Oh, Walnut ! Please, do come in. It's freezing outside, I hope you didn't wait too much. Do you want anything to warm you up ? "

"Thanks ! Well I'm used to being cold, it's not that important ..."

She seemed genuinely surprised to see that her rival was actually pretty nice with her. She expected them to be trying to be a little more sarcastic and joking about her being here but they didn't seem to be interested in doing so yet. Well, she wasn't going to complain about such thing. She walked towards the couch where sparkling was, sipping some hit cocoa next to a fire. 

"Walnut ! We've been waiting for you. Are you hungry ? We were planning to see a Christmas movie but maybe we should start with dinner first."

She didn't want to be impolite but ... She was indeed starving. 

Everyone gathered into the kitchen to find a huge banquet waiting for them. Jelly turkeys, pies, peppermints and candy canes were everywhere. The poor kid was drooling just seeing that, but didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to wait to be served ? Or maybe wait for everyone to start ? 

She just stood in front of the buffet for a while before finally Roguefort slowly tapped her back and spoke.

"Go on, you can eat, don't be shy !"

"R-really, I can ?"

"Of course ! Why would it be here if you couldn't ? I didn't spend my morning cooking just for you to look at it."

"Sorry, it's a little intimidating... I'm not used to being able to eat in buffets."

The two adults looked at each other, confused

"But you're always invited at the cheesecake manor's parties ? I know you never come to ask me for drinks but surely you eat things whenever you come ?"

"No ... You see, it's not cheesecake that invites me but the staff... I'm here for a job, to protect her belongings, not to party or eat ..."

Roguefort took his knife and cut the turkey on the table open in one movement in rage. 

"I'm going to stab this lady."

"Roguefort ! We said nothing bad tonight !"

"Mmmmh ... Okay. I'll stab her tomorrow."

"ROGUEFORT !"

"C'mon, it was just a joke ! I'm not going to do anything to her, I promise. Still, that's rough on Walnut."

The detective giggled as she took a bite of a chestnut. 

"What, you care about me now ?"

"They do, actually ! Whenever they talk to me about everything they did during one of their night of stealing, the main focus is usually you. They really love and value your work, you know ? I think they wouldn't steal as much if you weren't here to stop them."

Walnut grinned and put her hands under her chin. 

"So what you're saying is, if I stop working on their cases they might actually stop stealing ?"

The cheese cookie chocked on their food, coughed for a while and ended up slamming the table with their fist. 

"D-DON'T SAY THAT EVER AGAIN !"

The three of them started laughing like they never did. It felt heartwarming to actually not care much about everything that happened outside of the house : it was just them, a nice conversation and a good meal. 

Once everyone was filled to the point where they couldn't eat just a single more peppermint, the little group went back to the living room. Walnut jumped on the couch, expecting them to start the movie, but the two cookies asked her to get back up. 

"Oh no, did I forget to clean the dishes ? I'm so sorry !"

"Oh come on, we're not tyrants and you're our guest tonight. No, we were more thinking about opening the gifts ?"

"Wait, you got gifts for me ?! I didn't think of bringing anything, I'm so sorry !"

"I swear Walnut, you can spot me from miles away but you can't see gifts when they're under your nose ? Talk about a detective ... And don't worry you bringing nothing, it's no big deal."

Still, Walnut felt a little embarrassed. She really felt like she didn't think of the only thing she could've brought to this celebration. 

She sat next to the duo and observed the packages. There were three of them, with one significantly smaller than the rest. 

Sparkling quickly opened his gift and gasped. It was an extremely detailed sculpted wine glass representing two dragons. He looked at all of the details for a while before a few words slipped out of his mouth. 

"That looks so expensive ..."

"OOOH NO. YOU'RE NOT SAYING THAT. I PUT WAY TOO MANY HOURS INTO MAKING THIS BY HAND FOR YOU TWO NOT TO ACCUSE ME OF SPENDING THE MONEY I STOLE FROM CHEESECAKE."

Sparkling and the little kid looked at each other before starting to uncontrollably laugh. This felt so out of character yet they both knew that they were telling the truth. Walnut tried to wipe her tears and take control of her breath to speak once again. 

"Wait- wait wait. So you're telling me that you did something not to offense me after you spent months stealing things right in front of me and mocking me because I couldn't catch you ?!"

"... Okay said like that, it sounds a little stupid."

"Haven't you thought of that ?!"

"We agreed on no attack on each other and I knew that you wouldn't like it if I just spend the money you're trying to get back from me to give you something..."

Walnut was literally on the ground as Sparkling was trying to get back to his senses. Roguefort was blushing in shame but couldn't help but laugh at how that situation was just plain ridiculous. After a while Walnut got back to her senses and decided to check which pancake was for her. It seemed rather flat, but not big enough to be a book. She carefully opened it and gasped when she saw something she would've never expected.

"A new magnifying glass !!"

Just like Sparkling's gift, it was a handmade sculpted glass creation with a superb handler made out of amethyst. 

"I noticed yours was getting old. I don't know if it's efficient enough since I made all the glass myself"

"It's perfect !! I love it ! Oooooh I'm definitely going to use it for my next cases."

Roguefort smiled as the kid started to look at everything in the room in details. They then grabbed their own gift and carefully opened it. They didn't react vocally for quite a while, just staring at the object in disbelief. 

"Sparkling, how ... Did you even find that ?"

"A lot of research, many MANY garage sales, a bit of money and that's it. I almost lost hope to find something like that in time but I got lucky."

Walnut got a little curious and wandered back to the two lovers to see what was all that fuss about. It was a pocket watch made out of golden cheese with little blue jewels put on some smaller parts of it. It looked particularly old, but also very precious. She didn't get the guts to ask about it. 

"I never thought ... I could see something like that again."

"I know, but now you can, and it's entirely yours."

"Oh honey ... You have no idea how much this means to me ..."

The two of them hugged with a warm smile and Walnut just ... watched. She felt happy for them. And to be honest ... She didn't really want them to stop being so happy together. It seemed too perfect. Maybe ... She was reconsidering capturing Roguefort ? A weird feeling, but not out of place. But in the middle of everything, she let out a loud yawn that stopped everyone. 

"... Sorry."

"It's fine. Do you need to sleep ? It's getting very late."

"Maybe ... But the movie ..."

"Pshh. We can watch that tomorrow. Sleep is more important. There's a bed for guests on the top floor, first door on your left. Sleep as much as you want there."

"Thank you so much ... Goodnight !"

The little kid waddled away, holding her new magnifying glass like a teddy bear. The couple looked at her go and felt happier than ever.

"Sparkling ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"... Wouldn't be too much of a stretch, to ask you, you know ..."

"No. She doesn't deserve to go back to the streets tomorrow. I'll ask her if she wants to stay whenever she wakes up."

"Alright. Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem with writing about walnut and Roguefort at Christmas because no this won't be the last fic about it and no I don't plan on stopping


End file.
